Revenge is sweeter that I thought
by BhndThyCrmsnEys
Summary: Mikan is a newly hired secretary of Natsume Hyuuga, a business tycoon but unfortunately she got fired. She planned to take revenge on him but it backfired and what could happen if they were locked down on Mikan's apartment? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice FANFICTION: Revenge is sweeter than I thought

- A.U. - Mikan:22 - Natusme:25 - Others: maybe in-between or the same -

*Just a reminder, this is my first fanfiction ever but I have written a book before...sorry in advance for the wrong stuffs:))

* * *

Chapter 1

"What?!" Mikan yelled at her boss.

"You heard me, you're fired" Natusme said with a smirk on his face.

"What he hell did I do? you just hired me two days ago and now you're firing me?!"Mikan said as she was fiercely looking at her boss.

"Uhmmmm... Nothing, but you are ugly though" Natsume said with playful voice.

"You're despicable! Ughh! But I don't care, I hated this crappy job anyways" Mikan said... and with that she went out of Natsume's office

Meet Mikan a newly hired secretary of the famous Natsume Hyuuga, a brunette haird girl witha bubbly personality, she has a soft and creamy skin...  
I won't describe her specifically anymore but let me tell you, she really is pretty.

"I hate him! He thinks that he's so awesome?! Please! He's so ugly" Mikan said as she was packing her things...

~Back at Natsume's office~

Natsume was staring at the papres on his desk while recalling and thinking the look on Mikan's face when he fired her, then... there goes his popular smirk. Natsume Hyuuga, a cock, smart-ass, playboy, jerk that changes his girlfriend once, twice, trice a week, Yeah! and he's also a BIG pervert. But the worse part is, he sleeps with sluts for pleasure... I know! He really is a jerk!, but there is something about him that Mikan liked the most, well before he fired her... His mesmerizing crimson eyes and mind you he is also the CEO of the company and he and his family are also freaking billionaires.

Natsume heard a knock from his door "Come in" he said and when it opened the guard of his building appeared.

"Mr. Hyuuga, your former secretary, Mikan Sakura is vandalizing your car and she said that she won't stop until you go down to the lobby and tell her why you fired her" The guard said nervously

"Damn it! What?!" Why didn't you stop her?!" He said angrily

" She threatened us that she will also destroy your car if we'll approach her!" The guard said

Natsume quickly stood up from his couch and ran to the nearest elevator... When he reached the lobby he quickly went outside to check his car.

Natsume heard Mikan shouting outside but people was not minding her.

" ! You loser! Why did you fire me!" Mikan said.

When he got out he saw his car...with poster paint all over it and it's fucking pink!...

"Mikan! You stupid hag! What the hell did you do with my car! I already said the reason! And you also said that you hated his job!" Natsume said, pissed off.

"Hey you natsy fox! Yeah!, I did said that but I said that out of my emotions and you didn't tell me the reason!" Mikan said while shouting.

"I did tell you, I said that you were ugly. Isn't that enough for you!?" Natsume said.

"NO! That's not a proper reason! Nobody fires anyone because of thier looks!" Mikan said while glaring at Natsume

Natsume massaged his temple, approached Mikan and grabbed her hand.

Natsume grabbed Mikan and dragged her to his office, When they reached Natsume's office, Natsume pinned her to the walland looked at her, eye to eye. Mikan tried to escape from his tight grip but it's no use, Natsume was a lot more stronger than her. Mikan was getting nervous because Natsume's face was getting nearer and nearer with hers, she closed her eyes... She can feel his breath through her cheeks. She pouted... Natsume smirked because she thought that he was going to kiss her.

"Why are you closing your eyes Mikan? Hoping that i'll kiss you?" Natsume said with a teasing voive.

"No! Not at all!" Mikan said nervously, she can feel her self blushing because of what he said.

"Oh really? So tell me then, Why are you blushing?" Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan didn't answer back but instead she stared at his gorgeous face.

"Why aren't you answering back little girl? Falling inlove with my handsome face already? He said... still smirking.

"I will never fall inlove with an arrogant jerk like you!" Mikan shouted at his face and kicked his groin.

Natsume released her from his tight grip and cursed. Mikan took the opportunity to escape from him but before getting out of his office Mikan stopped and said.

"You deserve that you homosexual molester"

Natsume looked at her and smirked she didn't answer back. Out of Mikan's irritation she already went out... Wait, did i tell you that Natsume kneeled down and mikan was wearing a mini skirt? Well, I guess that you guys already know what he saw.

"Polka dots, aye" Natsume said with his sexy smrik.

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V.

As I got out o Natsume's office I can still feel my heart beating fast. I can't believe that he did that! Ugh! I hate him! But he sure is handsome... Wait! What! Did I just said that?! No no no no no! He's not handsome! He's a jerk! Yeah! that's right a jerk! that's him.. but I am getting my revenge on him, doing that to his car isn't enough...

When I got home it was already midnight, I quickly changed into my pajamas and I went to the bathroom to rinse her face after that memories from what happened awhile ago kept flashing on my mind.. I laid down and closed my eyes, hoping that I could go to sleep with this things bothering me...

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V.

I can't believe what that polka dotted girl did to my car! That car was expensive! But anyways.. I can afford to buy a new one, But I don't care! She's definitely going to pay for this! Big time..  
and with that he already went to sleep.

End of Natsume's P.O.V.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

*Chapter 1 finished! Hahaha:)) Yeah... Natsume and Mikan's P.O.V. was short and this chapter is short, Gomene:(( But i'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter. Anyways, Sorry for the wrong grammars and stuff:)) I did this while we were going to our province, because of boredom:)) Comments and reviews are very much appreciated:)

-bhndthycrmsneys.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey guys!

Mikan:Hi! Jenica!

Natsume: Tsk. Idiot, your fanfic is lame

Me: I don't care! (smirks) Do you want Tsubasa to get Mikan?

Tsubasa:Yeah! That would be great!

Natsume:I'm going to burn you, shadow! (approaching Tsubasa with a deathly glare)

Tsubasa:(running around) Stop it, stop it!

Me:Anyways, Mikan you know what to do...

Mikan:Jenica doesn't own Gakuen Alice:)) Me:Let's start this fanfic!

P.S. Sorry for all the mistakes:((  
P.P.S. We are not pros here... Well some are;)

* * *

"Next!" Natsume shouted at the squealing fan girl infront of her, but the fangirl doesn't want to get out so he called the security guard. "Natsume! I love you!" the squealing girl said while the guard was pulling her out of Natsume's office. When the girl was out Natsume made a facepalm and bowed down his head. Natsume was currently looking for a new secretary. It's been one week since he fired Mikan, and now an interview for being a secretary was being held in his office but he already denied a lot of applicants because all of them was his fangirls. "Sir, There's still a couple of applicants waiting in the other room" Natsume's employee said. Natsume looked up and just nodded. After a couple of minutes he didn't found one, just as expected they were all his fangirls.

"Mikaaaann!" Hotaru shouted at the sleeping girl beside her. Mikan opened her eyes and rubbed them then smiled "Hotaru!" She said while attempting to hug Hotaru. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA", well you know what happened... "Hotaru, why did you do that?" Mikan said, almost crying, "I don't want a girl with saliva on her face hugging me" Hotaru said with no emotion, Mikan stood up and went to the bathroom. Hotaru accompanied Mikan for a job interview on 'Tsubasa Industries', Tsubasa, Andou was Natsume's biggest rival. "Next" the girl said, Mikan was the next girl. Hotaru went to the restroom to call Mikan and when she got there she quickly called Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura?" Tsubasa asked, Mikan nodded with a big smile on her face. Tsubasa smiled back, Mikan blushed because of this because he never knew that Tsubasa was so handsome, his face was like a face of a movie star and she really liked the star thingy near his eye. "Are you the former secretary of Natsume Hyuuga" Tsubasa curiously asked, Mikan's smile dissapeared and turned into a frown "Yes and he was a big jerk" Mikan said. Tsubasa smirked and said "You know what? you're hired" Mikan was dumfounded when she heard what he said "Wait, what?! Are you sure? Oh my gosh! Thank you very much" Mikan said, she was jumping and shouting. Tsubasa stood up and was about to shake her hands when Mikan suddenly hugged her, tight.

Mikan didn't know that Tsubasa was a BIG pervert and he has also slept with a lot of girls just like Natsume. Tsubasa felt his manhood harden, luckily there was a table between them. Mikan noticed that Tsubasa was feeling uncomfortable because of thier position, she released him from her tight hug and smiled at him. Tsubasa on the other hand, sat down because he didn't want this new secretary of him to see him having a hard on. Tsubasa smiled nervously "You are going to start tomorrow okay?" Tsubasa said. "Yes sir!" Mikan said happily. Mikan left Tsubasa in his office, Tsubasa sighed and went to the bathroom to take care of his problem

Natsume decided to go home after the annoying job interview. He laid down his bed and dialled Luca's number

"Hello? Natsume" Luca said.

"Hey, help me look for a secretary! This is your fault, because of that stupid dare" Natsume said angrily.

"Chill Natsume, If you want you can re-hier her. I won't mind" Luca said.

"Hn. You call her, it's your fault anyways." Natsume said.

"Okay. Fine, text me her number and I'll tell her that you want her back" and with that Natsume ended the thier conversation.

Natsume quickly texted Mikan's number to Luca.

After giving Mikan's number to Luca, Luca immediately called Mikan...

"Hello? Who is this?" Mikan said.

"Mikan. This is Luca, Natsume's friend? Luca said.

"So your a friend of that fucking asshole?" Mikan said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Yeah I am. You see, Can I talk to you in person? Please?" Luca said, trying to convince Mikan.

"Okay... Meet me here at starbucks, Near Tsubasa Company" Mikan said

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute" Luca said then he ended the call.

When Luca arrived he was expecting that Mikan was a ugly girl or an old woman, he was looking around but he has no idea what she looks like so he called her again.

"Mikan, I'm here" Luca said while looking around. A sexy brunette girl stood up and waved at Luca. 'Wow, I didn't expect her to be that pretty and sexy' Luca thought. Mikan was wearing a mini skirt and a tight sleeveless. No wonder why Tsubasa had a hard on, Mikan smiled at Luca and shook his hand then they sat down.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Yeah! I know It's short again, no scratch that it's supper shooort again. Well, I consider this as a cliffhanger:)) Something interesting is going to happen in the next chapter. Soooo you better wait for it and read it! I'm thinking if i'll change this into a rated M fanfic, what do you think? Hahahaha:) Anyways, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS please, give some reviews... but if i'll change this to rated M... Lemonsss anyone? If this is going to have a lemon i'm sure that it's a Mikan and Natsume thingyyy but if you like it could also be with Tsubasa or Luca... or threesome? Hahahaha! Tell me what you like;) That's all, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Updated

Natsume: Who cares?

Mikan: Natsume, don't be rude.

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Mikan, don't mind him. I'm used to him:)) Right Natsume?

Natsume: Tch.

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Anyways... I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I hope I do so I can end it with a happy ending!

Mikan: Yeah! That's right!

Natsume: For once, you said something meaningful.

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Hahaha:) Let's start this thing! Sorry for all the wrong things:)!

* * *

"So, Why did you want to meet up with me?" Mikan curiously said while looking at Luca.

Luca was about to tell Mikan that she was fired by Natsume because of his dare but he thought that this sexy goddes infront of him might hate him, because of it.

"Uhmmm. I was wondering if you could go back to being Natsume's secretary?..."Luca said.

Mikan's smilling face turned into a frown "Why would I do that?" Mikan said while looking at Luca seriously.

"Well, he can't find a new secretary and you're the only person suitable for that job" Luca said.

"I wouldn't and I can't. I already applied in Tsubasa's company" Mikan said while crossing her arms with one of her eyebrows raising.

"What?! Are you even thinking? Tsubasa is Natsume's biggest rival?!"Luca said, almost shouting.

"That's the point!" Mikan said.

Luca massaged the bridge of his nose and has thought of and idea.

"You know what Mikan? it's okay... and i'm apologizing for Natsume's rude behavior back then, by the way"Luca said trying to make his voice realistic

Mikan's smile returned again. "Apology accepted. I think that this conversation is over so... is it okay for me to leave now?" Mikan said.

"Oh, wait. I want to make it up to you for wasting your time because of this, do you want to watch a movie?" Luca said while smiling.

"Yeah sure! that would be awesome!"Mikan said.

Mikan and Luca went outside and rode Luca's car. They were going through the road streets when Luca offered Mikan a drink, Mikan happily accepted it then drank it. A minute later she felt dizzy then she passed out. Luca saw Mikan sleeping on the passengers seat. He smirked, his plan worked. When Luca stopped the car they weren't in the mall, but instead they were in Luca's house. Luca carried Mikan and brought her to his room. Luca was thankful because there were no visitors in his house this time because usually there were many fangirls waiting for him to arrive. Luca placed Mikan down to his bed, he looked at her with his eyes filled with lust. He went to the restroom and changed into his boxers... only his boxers by the way.

He started to strip of her top but before doing so he firstly admired her flawless white skin. His hands traveled through Mikan's breast then he squeezed it. Mikan started to moan out of ectacy. He was already going to take Mikan's upper cloth off but a hand stopped him, Mikan's eyes started to open and she was shocked because of the half naked man beside her.

"What the hell?! Where am I? What happened?" Mikan said wile looking around.

Luca didn't answer back but he furiously pinned Mikan down to his bed, he started to trail kisses on her neck, Mikan on the other hand was struggling She was giving her full effort but she can't exert the enough force needed to get out of Luca because she's still not fully recovered from the sleeping pills that Luca placed on her drink, for short she was still dizzy. Luca ripped off her top, Mikan's big breast was bouncing because she wasn't wearing a bra and she was still struglling from Luca. Luca licked her lips and started to suck her right nipple while his other hand squeezing her left nipple using his hand. Mikan was getting weaker and weaker because this feeling that Luca was giving her was new to her and FYI she was still a virgin.

When Luca was finished with her breast, he removed his boxers. Mikan's eyes widened, this was her first time seeing a 'you know what'. Luca was hard and let me tell you, starting from thier conversation on Starbucks his manhood was already aching for her. Mikan was still staring at Luca's 'snake' but her brain processed again then she kicked him...

"Ouchh! uhggg, God" Luca was knocked out, PAIN that's what he's feeling. Mikan took the opportunity she stood up and reached for her shirt but it was already ripped, she went to Luca's closet and took a shirt "I'll give this back" She said, she took her things, lying on the floor then she went outside.

Mkan's P.O.V.

What the fuck?! I almost got raped! but thank God... but I didn't know that a man's penis was that big and long, I mean Luca's was even pointing up. After I went out of Luca's room I quickly searched for the door, when I found it, I went outside but I was feeling uncomfortable because Luca's shirt was kind of big. I was thinking whether to go home or to go to Hotaru's condo but I ended up going to Hotaru's condo. Hotaru was my childhood friend she was my neighbor and classmate. We grew up together, my mother and her mother were friends too. When I arrived at Hotaru's condo I took the elevator, she was on the highest floor when the elevator stopped I stepped outside and looked for her door, I smiled happily when I found it because I know that I am safe when I'm with her. I pushed the door bell.

When I pushed the button a wierd song coming from her door started to play. "BAKA BAKA BAKA" The baka gun appeared out of no where and hit me. I felt dizzy. I sat down, on the floor. The door opened, it was Hotaru. My dizziness faded away, I quickly stood up and hugged her but then again, it wasn't her who hugged me, the Baka gun hugged me "Baka".

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

"Hotaru! Why did you do that? Do you know that i've been through a lot today?" Mikan said.

Hotaru looked at Mikan "What happened to you idiot?! Who's shirt are you wearing? Did you finally gave your virginity?" Hotaru said.

"I got raped. Wait, no! I almost got raped, by Natsume's friend. He gave me a drink then I felt dizzy, I passed out" Mikan said while rubbing her head.

"Who?! What's his name? Do you want me to get him for you?" Hotaru said with concern but still trying to hide it.

Mikan just said a simple no, Mikan decided to have a sleepover in Hotaru's condo unit because it was already late and she didn't want to get raped or robbed while walking home.

Natsume was in a bar trying to cool things up because he was feeling stressed this past few days. He still can't find a new secretary, he was sitting on the V.I.P. section of the bar with girls all around him. He was drinking a beer but all of sudden his phone rang..

"Hello, who is this"

"Natsume this is me, Luca. Where are you"

"I'm here. Same old place"

"Okay. I'll go there"

Natsume ended the call.

After a few minutes Luca arrived.

"Hey Luca, why are you here? What happened, did Mikan agreed?"

"Yeah... about that. Hey! you didn't tell me that Mikan was a sexy chick"

"What happened?"

"She didn't want to go back, she alrealy applied in Tsubasa's and I did something wrong"

"Fuck! Tsubasa? What the fucking fuck, why Tsubasa? That sex freak. Wait, what did you do?"

"Well, I tried to rape her"

"You fucking what?!"

"But it didn't happened, she kicked me in the balls dude!"

Natsume ignored Luca. He said to himself that he will go to Mikan tomorrow and get her back himself. He left Luca and danced with the girls around him on on the dance floor 'till 2AM

'IN TSUBASA'S OFFICE'

Today was Mikan's first day on Tsubasa's company. It was only yesterday when Luca tried to rape her but now she decided to forget about it just focus with her job. "Mikan!" Tsubasa shouted. Mikan quickly went to his boss.

"Mikan, I have a plan... I need your full cooperation here okay?"

"Yes, sir"

Natsume was already in Tsubasa's building, He asked the girl which who works on Tsubasa's company to were Tsubasa's office is, the girl quickly replied and told him. He went to where the girl told him to go, he was about to open the door when he heard Mikan's voice, he stopped and decided to listen to it first.

"Oh, you were planning to make me the seducer?"

"Yeah! You can do it, we both know that we both hate Natsume"

"I know, but can't you use another girl for this?"

"No, you ar the perfect girl for this, first of all you are pretty an you have the reason to do this"

Natsume smirked from what he heard, he waited for thier conversation to end before entering.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" Tsubasa said, shocked.

"I'm here to get my secretary back" Natsume said while looking at Mikan

"Natsume, I already told your peverted friend that i'm not going back" Mikan said

"You heard her, why don't you go back to your prostitutes" Tsubasa said

"Really? Are you planning to add polka to the list of the woman that you got pregnant?"

Mikan thinked for a while... Polka?

"Hey you pervert!" Mikan dragged Natsume outside of Tsubasa's office.

"Hyuuga what's your problem? you fired me and now you want me back?"

"Wait, Luca didn't told you the reason?"

"What reason"

"I fired you because of his dare"

"What?! That bastard, but that's not making any difference i'm staying here as Tsubasa's secretary for good. Good bye"

Mikan went back inside Tsubasa's office, Natsume went back to his own office depressed because Mikan was the only girl which who declined his offer. He never does that and now he was angry 'You are going to regret this polka, the day that you'll do your plan i'm sure going to take advantage of that moment.' Natsume thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Okayyyy! Third chapter finish... It was short, too fast isn't it? I really wanted to finish this chapter for you guys, so quit complaining and just thank mee! Hahaha:)) Just joking;) leave some reviews, tell me what you think... Oh, you better wait for the next chapter cause there's going to be a lemon:)) Hehehe. But guysss have you read the 177 chapter of GA? It's so sad isn't it? I'm so freaking sad:(( I hope that GA ends with a happy ending. Tachibana, give Mikan and Natsume a happy ending! Anyways, stay tooned! or whatever... but I think that that's only used with T.V. shows but I don't care:))

-BhndThyCrmsnEys


	4. Chapter 4

BhndThyCrmsnEys: I'm back bitchesss!

Mikan: Hey! I hope that this chapter is good!

Natsume: But it's not

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Yeah! it's not, Natsume-kun is right

Natsume: I knew it, cause I'm smart.

Mikan: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Natsume: Stop it idiot.

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Stop fighting guys... Gakuen Alice is not mineeee by the way!

Natsume: Just get on with it!

Mikan: I'm excited!

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Lights, camera, action... (curtains raising)

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mikan, today is the day that you'll do the plan" Tsubasa said.

"What!? Today!? How will I seduce him? God, how?!" Mikan worriedly said

Today was the day, the day that Mikan was most afriad of. The day that she'll seduce Natsume, its been three days since the day that Natsume heard Mikan and Tsubasa's plan and since that day, he's been cautiously waiting for Mikan to execute her plan because what Mikan didn't know, Natsume also made his own plan, his plan was to take advantage of her while she's seducing him, it's the perfect timing because he's been lusting on Mikan for a very long time already. The day that they first met, his manhood was already lusting on her.

~FLASHBACK~

Natsume was looking for a new secretary, he fired his old secretary because of stealing and now he's waiting for another applicant but two minutes has pass and the next applicant was still not entering, "Hey! Next applicant, please enter already!" He said while rudely shouting. He rested his head down, he heard a knock from the door, 'this is probably another ugly fangirl, applying just to be near me' Natsume thought, "Sorry Mr. Hyuuga, I went to the restroom and I diddn't know that you were already calling for another applicant". Natsume heard an angelic voice, he took a glance on the girl, he saw a pair of flawless white legs. He raised his head and saw an angelic girl infront of him.

"Sir?" the girl said while waiving his hand to the dumfounded Natsume.

"Uhm, take a seat Ms. or Mrs.?" Natsume was curious if the girl was already married.

"It's Ms. Mikan Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga" Mikan said while smiling then she sat down.

Natsume smirked because of what he heard 'This girl also has big titties, she might be good in bed' Natsume though. Mikan was wearing a crimson colored tube-dress that ended above her knees. Mikan noticed Natsume staring at her breasts, she made a fake cough. Natsume returned to his senses, Mikan gave her résumé to Natsume but Natsume didn't even bothered to look at it,  
he just placed it to his desk and decided to interview her already.

"Ms. Sakura" Natsume said

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan said while smiling

"Are you single?" Natsume seriously asked

"Are you kidding me? Are you joking?" Mikan said, raising her eyebrow

"Does this face looks like I'm joking" Natsume said while pointing his finger to his face.

Mikan chuckled to this, "Well, I am single"

"You're hired, start tomorrow"

And with that Natsume stood up, he was already going to leave his office when Mikan grabbed his hand hugged him, Natsume can feel Mikan's breast tightly to his chest. Natsume felt his pants tighten because of this, he hugged her back but the way he hugged her was different, it was tighter. Mikan felt uncomfortable because of this he release Natsume from her hug but Natsume did not let go of her. "Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan said. Natsume didn't answer back, he slowly walked towards the couch, still hugging Mikan. When they reached the couch Natsume pushed Mikan, she sat down the couch, she stared at Natsume. Natsume was getting out of his mind, something like this has never happened before and now he's loosing it.

"Ms. Sakura, did you know what you just did?" Natsume said while staring back at her, looking to her eyes.

Mikan was getting nervous because of this. "No Mr. Hyuuga, what did I do?" Mikan said.

Natsume pointed to his groin, Mikan noticed a bludge on it but she didn't have a clue what is it. Mikan gave Natsume a questioning look, Natsume was irritated 'This girl is so fucking dense' Natsume thought.

"Do you know what this means?"

"No, I don't"

"You just gave me a fucking hard-on!"

Mikan didin't answer back, Natsume totally lost it. He kissed Mikan roughly, he was giving her a fench kiss and mind you this was Mikan's first kiss. Mikan was trying to kick Natsume but she can't because his body was leaning at hers, making her feel the bludge in his pants but in the end she gave in, Natsume was a good kisser and she's not denying it. Natsume stopped, he stood up and got back to his senses.

"Forget that this ever happened" That's what all he said then he left Mikan, sitting on his couch.

~End Of Flashback~

Tsubasa called a stylist for Mikan, he was really giving his full effort because he eagerly wanted to beat Natsume's company. The stylist applied make-up on Mikan's face and after that she was dressed with a seductive outfit. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless with her cleavage exposed, red shorts that ended below her but and a boots. She really looked sexy on her outfit, almost like a prostitute but she's a lot more prettier that those sluts.

"Wow, you look delicious" Tsubasa teased

Mikan blushed because of this "I'm really nervous, what will I do?"

"You know what to do, I already showed you a lot of porn movies just to what they do"

"What!? I'll give my virginity to him!?"

"You're a virgin?!"

"What? Never mind..."

Tsubasa approached Mikan he gave her a pill, a sleeping pill. Just like what Ruka did to her, she'll work her magic on him then make him drink the pill. Finish...

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Mikan headed to Natsume's building, she sighed before entering. When she reached Natsume's office, she nervously held the door knob and opened the door... A pair of hands grabbed her, all of a sudden she was now lying on a bed with someone on top of her.

"I've been watching you over the camera, polka" Natsume said while smirking

"N-natsume, w-hy is there a b-bed on your o-office? Mikan nervously said

"You see, I heard your conversation with Tsubasa..."

"What?!, Please let me go. What are you going to do to me?

"You were going to seduce me right?"

"NO!, I'm not!"

"I'll make you scream 'till you faint"

Natsume ripped off her clothes and took of her undergarments, he ravished her breast, licking and sucking. Mikan can't handle his touch, he was too good and she can't fight it. His kisses went lower, lower and lower, until he reached her dripping wet core.

"You're wet little girl" Natsume said.

He parted Mikan's legs, he licked her clit, Mikan was trying to fight her moan but she couldn't stop it. "N-natsumee uhgg st-stop i-it" Mikan said.

Natsume smirked, he stopped licking her. He took of his clothes, Mikan saw Natsume's hard manhood "It's bigger than Luca's" Mikan said.

She was staring at Natsume's manhood, Natsume smirked "Like what you're seeing, polka?" Natsume said.

Mikan blushed, Natsume positioned himself. Natsume didn't know that Mikan was a virgin, he senselessly thrusted himself to Mikan. Mikan's tear flooded in pain, Natsume noticed Mikan's expression.

"Wait, are you a virgin?"

Mikan just nodded. 'I'm her first!' Natsume thought. Mikan however... "This is definitely not like the movies that I've watched" Mikan thought

Natsume ignored the situation of Mikan he continued thrusting, roughly "Natsume! It hurts" Mikan said, crying.

"Just go with it little girl, the pain will be gone soon." Natsume said with a husky voice.

After a couple of thrusts the pain was already gone. Mikan was already moaning in pleasure not pain, "Faster Natsume, faster" Mikan demanded. Natsume followed her request and slammed into her hard.

"Mi-mikan, I'm c-cumming" Natsume said while panting.

"Na-natsumee, deeper"

Natsume thrusted deeper, he was already cumming "MIKAAAN!" he cummed inside of Mikan "Natsume!" Mikan cummed too. Mikan passed out, after that extreme orgasm.

o0o0o0o0o0o

After an hour, Mikan felt something or rather someone licking her ears. "Wake up, Love", Mikan didn't mind this and she thought that she was just dreaming but all of a sudden, someone thrusted a finger to her pussy, She opened her eyes and saw Natsume beside her, naked and fingering her. "Natsume!" Mikan shouted, she stood up. She went to the bathroom and left Natsume lying on the bed. When she went out she was already covered with a towel, cause awhile ago she was still naked

"Where the fuck are my clothes?"

Natsume pointed at the floor, Mikan saw her clothes, she picked them up.

"Why are you in a hurry, Love?

Mikan shivered because of what he called her, seriously? LOVE? What the fuck...

She went to the bathroom and wore her clothes. When she was finished, she went out. She saw Natsume fully dressed sitting on his couch, "Leaving so soon, Love?"

"Stop calling me 'Love', I'm leaving"

Natsume smirked, he was just looking at her. Mikan went out o his office and returned back to Tsubasa's.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

This was suppose to be longer... but I got bored:)) and I'm already sleepy so don't hate me if it's bad okay:(( Hahaha;) The lemon wasn't that good because it's my first time writing one okay? So don't blame me:( but i'll make a better one, the next chapter will contain a lemon too, for the mean time i'm going to read lemon fanfics of Mikan and Natsume to have an idea on how to make one:)) Tell me what you think.. please! but did you all know that G.A. is already ending? Three more chapters:((... See you next timeeee! BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE:) Sorry for all the things...

-BhndThyCrmsnEys


	5. Chapter 5

BhndThyCrmsnEys: I updated! Yayy!

Mikan: Arigato for updating!

BhndThyCrmsnEys: No problem Mikan but wait, have you seen Natsume?

Natsume: I'm right here behind you, stupid

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Hey, Mikan and Natsume could you do me a favor? Please?

Mikan: Sure! What is it?.

Natsume: I won't do it!

BhndThyCrmsnEys: approaches Natsume and wisphers something

Natsume: Blushes from what I said Fine, i'll do it.

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Just do the disclaimer please?

Mikan and Natsume: BhndThyCrmsnEys does not own Gakuen Alice!

BhndThyCrmsnEys: Thanks guys. Sorry for all the wrong things, please forgive me and I forgot to thank the people which who reviewed, THANK YOU!:))

* * *

~Tsubasa's Office~

"So?, What happened?" Tsubasa asked while smiling, Mikan looked up the ceiling and she bitted her lip "Natsume... took advantage of me" Mikan said, she never looked at Tsubasa while saying this, she was still just looking up the ceiling "What?. How the hell did this happen?, aren't you suppose to give him a drug!?" Tsubasa said, with a hint of anger in his voice. Mikan stopped looking at the ceiling and looked back at Tsubasa. "I'm really sorry , Natsume heard our plan. Remember the time when he went here? He was eavesdropping on us" Mikan was really disappointed with her self, she gave in to the temptation that Natsume was giving her and let him take her virginity. After hearing what Mikan said Tsubasa sighed and massaged his temple "Okay, okay... Just forget about it, let's just make another plan" Tsubasa said this calmly. Mikan gave him a smile, she was relieved that Tsubasa was not mad at her. Tsubasa smiled back.

Mikan went home. Tsubasa told her that she can go home earlier than the usually because he said that he was going to a party, Tsubasa invited her but she declined, she said that she was going to visit her mother but the truth is, she's not. Her parents died when she was eleven years old, her grandmother took cared of her but she decided to move out when she turned eighteen. Now she was living alone on a apartment, the apartment wasn't that big but it was enough for her. Mikan went to the bathroom, she decided to take a bath and scrub the germs of Natsume away. She took off her clothes, she opened the faucet of the bathtub. She sat and waited for the water to be filled, she was sitting on a chair in-front of a mirror, staring at her self. She was going to tie her hair but then she noticed a bruise on her neck, she examined it and do you know what it is? It's a HICKEY from Natsume...

"Grrrrr! Why? Why, why? If Hotaru see's this she'll surely get mad at me!".

Mikan decided to ignore it for a while and just deal with it later, she turned back to check if the bathtub was already full and it was. She rose from the chair and turned off the faucet, she went inside the bathtub and she closed her eyes.

"Where the fuck is that shit?!" Natsume questioned himself as he was looking for a file inside his BIG drawer. He was looking for Mikan's resume, Natsume was wondering wether if her address was also there, he doesn't know if there was because when she applied he never really looked at it. Mikan never left Natsume's mind, starting from the minute that he touched her. She left him this morning uncontented, earlier he decided to call some girls to sleep with but it's different, he wanted Mikan, not any other girl and he was irritated by it because this has never happened before. "Here it is!" He shouted in success, he quickly opened the file. Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan's address, she was just a block away from him.

Natsume went out of his condo. He was living on a exclusive one, only rich and famous people can live there. He decided to take a walk instead of just using his car but rarely takes a walk because sooner or later annoying fangirls will just chase him around and bug him and Mikan's apartment was only near, he was doing this all for the sake of his perverted needs. When he arrived he approached the guard.

"Excuse me, do you know where Mikan Sakura's room is?" Natsume asked.

The guard looked at him from head to toe "What's your relation with her?"

Natsume was pissed, he took he deep breath and answered his question "I'm her boyfriend" he said, annoyed

The guard apologized for his rude behavior and told him Mikan's room number, it was number 27. Natsume smirked and continued his way to the elevator, Natsume always gets what he wants, 'With the right actions and attitude, you can always get what you want' that's he's motto. He pushed the third button. There was a girl with him and she looks slutty. She was looking at Natsume trying to give him a seductive smile but off-course it will never work because the only girl on his mind right now is only Mikan. "Hi handsome, what are you here for?" The slutty girl asked, Natsume looked at her and said "I'm here for my boyfriend". The slutty girl gave him a disgutsed look but he just smirked. 'Works all the time' he thought.

When he reached the third floor he quickly went out, he was really excited. He looked at the door numbers '20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27' He stopped, he fixed him self. He opened the buttons of his long sleeves and it gave him a really seductive look then he fixed his hair, after that he held the door knob and checked if it's open, luckily it was. Natsume quietly opened the door, he took a glimpse inside to look if Mikan was there but she wasn't. He entered inside, Mikan's room was just simple a small living room with a sofa, a table, and a T.V. the kitchen was also simple. He decided to take a look around more, he saw a orange colored door that he assumed to be her bedroom, the scent of tangerines can be smelled just by opening her door.

Mikan's bedroom was the most extravagant room inside her apartment, her living room and kitchen was only small but her room was quite big. She as a queen sized bed, her room was painted with different type of colors. Her room was very colorful, 'childish' Natsume thought. There was another door there but before checking it he decided to check her closet first, the drawer that he firstly opened contained her undergarments. Natsume smirked when he saw her panties, she has many childish panties but his eyes widened when he saw Mikan's thongs. Natsume smirked as he imagined Mikan wearing those... Hard-on alert.

Natsume was irritated because of this because whenever he thinks of Mikan something bad like this always happens. He opened the door inside her room and in relief it was the bathroom, he needs to get rid of his hard on so... yeah, you know what he'll do. Natsume was feeling safe to do it there because as he knew, nobody was there except for him and going back to his condo was a pain in the ass and people might notice his 'hard-on'. He sat on the chair that he saw, he took off his pants and underwear.

Natsume's aroused manhood stood up, he sighed. He stood up and locked the door, just for safety... Natsume looked around and he found a lubricant he smiled sweetly he poured a little to his hand he sat back again, he held his manhood and started pumping, as he was in ectacy he noticed that there was a bathtub there but there was a curtain covering it, he stopped observing and continued to his business. "Mikan... God!" Natsume started moaning, he was thinking of Mikan while he was jerking off.

Mikan opened her eyes in-shock from what she heard 'OMG! Someone is here! and it sounded like Natsume' Mikan was shouting in her thoughts. She tried not to move because the stranger-that-sounded-like-Natsume might hear her but unfortunately she moved and the sound of water was loud enough for the intruder to hear. Natsume stopped pumping when he heard something coming out of the bathtub. He stood up, still lower naked by the way. Natsume slowly approached the tub, he grabbed the curtain and opened it.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?! Cover your self for damn sake!" Mikan shouted at Natsume at the top of her lungs while she was trying to cover her self with the curtain.

Natsume didn't answer back but he made a seductive smirk "Why would I do that? and why are you hiding your body_ love_? I've already seen you naked" Natsume said.

"I don't fucking care! Just get the fuck out!" Mikan was really mad at Natsume but he was really trying her best not to blush because Natsume was still not covering his manhood

"Feisty ei. Okay, okay." Natsume winked at her before going out.

Mikan went out of the bathtub and she slightly slapped her self, reality check. 'The fuck? It really is real' Mikan thought. She wrapped her self with a towel, she was already going to go out but she remembered that there was still a perverted jerk outside. "Natsume?" She said while her ears pinned on the door while waiting for someone to answer but all of a sudden, all of the lights turned off.

Natsume's P.O.V.

When I went out of the bathroom a minute later I heard Mikan calling my name, I wasn't going to answer back. I wanted her to go outside, I wanted to fuck her... long and hard but the lights turned off. I reached for my pocket to get my cellphone, I went to the bathroom door and knocked "Mikan, open the door" I said while knocking. The door opened and Mikan hugged me tightly but just to tell you I was already wearing my pants, I took it when I left the bathroom. "Mikan, do you have a flashlight here?" I asked, she released me from her tight hug and pointed at the drawer.

I took the flashlight and turned it on, I pointed it at her. I didn't notice that she was just in her towel, polka glared at me for staring at her too much but I just made a smirk.

"Can you please get out? I need to wear clothes" Mikan told me. I remembered the thongs that I saw on her closet, I decided to tease her.

"Polka`, you didn't told me that you also wear thongs?" I said. Mikan blushed from what I said.

"Wh-what?! How did you? Ugh! just get out!" She was shouting at me while blushing, she reached for a pillow and throwed it to me, but off-course I dodged it.

"Wear those for me, okay?" I said but before going out I handed her the flashlight.

I went to her living room and sat on the couch. I checked my phone, I saw that there were five missed calls and 10 messages. Those five calls were from Luca and the messages were from Luca and Luna, four from Luca and the other six from the ugly girl. I never really knew that Luna has my number, where could she probably get it? Luna was the daughter of my father's friend, I met her when me and my father attended her father's birthday party starting from that day up to now she wouldn't stop stalking me she was so desperate. I opened the messages.

"Natsume, where are you? there's a party here at my house, want to come?" That was Luca's first message.

The second message was from Luna "Sweetheart, are you going to Luca's party? i'm going to be there" I was disgusted, she called me sweetheart? Yuck, I deleted the message.

The third message was also from Luna and it was just the same message that she sent me.

"Natsume, are you going or what?" The fourth was from Luca.

Luna's six all messages was all the same and Luca's messages was just all about asking me to go to his party, I deleted all the messages. I lied down the couch and waited for Mikan.

End OF Natsume's P.O.V.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Cliffhanger:)) What do you think happened? Hahaha! but I remembered that I also said that there was going to be a lemon on this chapter but unfortunately, there was none and that's because i'm still not ready to write one, i'm still reading G.A. lemons but can you guys give me some recommendations? Help me, can you please give me G.A. fanfics with a good lemon? Hehehe, but REVIEWS! please give me some? I'm begging you:(( I sound desperate:P Hahaha. Just stay tooned, I promise this story will be interesting! But I have a question for you guys before this thing ends... In some of the G.A. fanfics and even in this one, why is Natsume described as a playboy? I don't even know why I made him into one in this story but in the manga he doesn't like any girls right? Only Mikan? Anyways... nevermind, i'm just being curious haha:)) See you again next time:))

-BhndThyCrmsnEys.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello:)) I would like to thank the people who reviewed to the last chapter that I posted

**Coldheart12 **

**gabsterela **

**Anime-Angel93 **

**curo neko **

**Crazyimagination69**

and to the anonymous comments thank you too:))

But there is one comment that I did not understand... It was anonymous and the name was 'pervert'? Anyways... Thank you for supporting this fanfic:)) I really appreciate it!...

I decided to communicate with my reviewers soooo, i'm putting my reply's here:))

_Coldheart12- Yeah, that got me thinking too:))_

_nix- Thank you for giving me suggestions but I still haven't started reading those but don't worry i'll start reading those when I get a chance _

_Crazyimagination69- Here it is! Thank you for supporting! _

_G.A. Lover- Thank you very much:)) _

_curo neko- please enjoy this new chapter:! _

_Anime-Angel93:Here it is:))!_

_**Credits to the person that recommended me a new 'poem' I'm not good with making one:)) credits to nix!**  
_

P.S. Thank you for the people who also placed a comment to my other chapters:))

P.P.S Sorry for not saying your pennames anymore!:)) Please forgive mee:(

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine, the song that you will see is not mine either:))

* * *

Mikan went outside of her room, now fully dressed. She was wearing a tank with black and red stripes on it and a mini-short matching her top, her hair was tied in a messy bun. She went to look for Natsume, she was holding the flash light that Natsume handed her. "Natsume?" Mikan said as she was walking slowly trying not to trip on anything lying on the floor. She went to the kitchen, but unfortunately Natsume was not there, she went to the living room. She saw Natsume lying on her couch, she went closer to Natsume. Mikan smiled as she admired his gorgeous face, if she was one of his fangirls, she could immediately tie him down and do what she want with him, but she's not. Mikan knelled down to have a clearer look into Natsume's face.

'God, look at those delicious lips' Mikan thought as she was trying to remember the feeling of those lips when they were kissing on his office. She proceeded to observe Natsume's features, she stopped at his closed eyes. His eyes are mesmerizing, you'll drown to his crimson red eyes with one look. Natsume's red eyes was the first thing that Mikan noticed when she first met Natsume. Mikan was smiling, but she snapped out of her 'so-called craziness , she shook her head ' No Mikan no, you shouldn't feel this way for him, he's a player. Never trust him' That was Mikan's thought and she kept on repeating and repeating this to her head. She stood up, she was about to leave him when Natsume's hand stopped her.

"Don't leave me, please" Natsume said, his eyes were like piercing through Mikan's soul.

Mikan was just staring back at Natsume, she was speachless. She has never seen Natsume, not-cocky-like? And this was also the first time that he said 'please'.

"Are you sick or something?" Mikan said as she was touching Natsume's forehead, trying to check his pressure.

"I'm not sick idiot. Just, don't leave me" Natsume said, he was still holding Mikan's hand.

"Okay, okay." Mikan sat down beside Natsume, Natsume released her hand from his grip.

Natsume didn't know what gotten into him, he has never acted this way to any other girl. A minute ago he was feeling lust and stuff but now he's feeling that he shoudn't let this moment pass but the second reason that he went to Mikan was, he was tired and wanted to get away from his job. He's been stressed this past few days.

"Mikan, could you sing a song for me?" Natsume said, his voice was sincere.

Mikan did not know what happened to Natsume, there are times that he is cocky, arrogant, and mean but now he's just quiet. Mikan just nodded and agreed.

"This is not gonna last forever it's a time that you must hold on and I won't let you surrender and I'll heal you if you're broken. We can stand so tall together, we can make it through the stormy weather. We can go through it all together, do it all. I'll be your strength, I will, I will, I will. I'll be your strength, yes I will, yes I will"

Natsume closed his eyes and listen to Mikan's voice, her voice was beautifull, soothing, and relaxing. She could almost pass as a singer. Mikan was singing the song perfectly.

"I won't sleep till the sky is calmer, keep on searching till I've found you and my love will be your armour in this battlefield around you. Hand in hand we walk together, we can make it through the stormy weather, we can break down walls together, do it all together, do it all. I'll be your strength, I will, I will, I will. I'll be your strength, yes I will, yes I will."

Mikan stoppen when she saw that Natsume was already asleep, Mikan stood up and did some stretches. She used the phone beside the couch, she dialed the front desk number.

"Hello, how can I help you" A girl answered

"Hi, I was wondering, was there a problem with the wires of the lights? Cause it's still not working but the other appliances are still working"

"Uhmmm, I think that you still haven't noticed this but have you checked your door?"

"I'm going to check it, hold on"

Mikan went to the door, she held the door knob and turned it... it was LOCK! She got nervous and tried opening it again but it won't open.

"Hello? Are you still there? Why is my door locked!?" Mikan said, she was really nervous. She can tolerate being locked alone but she's with another person and it's NATSUME!

"Yeah, that's the problem. Our other employee's are still working on the light's. Just wait for a few minutes"

"How about the doors? Are all doors locked?"

"Yeah, it's all locked. We tried calling people outside but we figured out that the only peoply that we can call is the people here inside."

"How long will this last?"

"On a hidden drawer near your bed, you will see a book about this. I need to go now ma'am there are still other people calling me."

"Okay bye" Mikan ended the call.

Mikan went to her room... The lights turned on. She sigh in relief, she looked if Natsume was still sleeping and he was. She now went to her room. She went to the side of the bed and she kneeled down, she checked if there was anything there but there wasn't, she went to the other side of the bed. She saw something there, like a ripped paper. She pulled it. "woooshh" a drawer appeared. There was an book there, it was kind of anccent because of it's appearance. Mikan took the book and she blew the dust away. There was something written on it, the firt word was blurred the only word that Mikan could understood was the word 'History'.

She opened the book. There was a picture of a girl and a boy, it looks like their age were the same with Mikan. The girl and the boy were holding hands, she turned it to the next page but before reading it she went outside her room and went to the kitchen, she went to the dining table and sat down and proceeded reading.

"The anccent times" That was the tittle of the first chapter.

"On the 26'th day of November 1782, an urban legend was born" Mikan was shocked, because today was November 26 too but she thought that it was only a coincidence, she also rememberes that tommorow as already Natsume's birthday, how did she know? She saw on on his desk, his birthdate was there and other special ocassions. She proceded reading.

"It happened on November 26, 1782. A Worlock casted a strong, magical and dark spell" Mikan knitted her eyebows and just decided to continue reading.

"Lamuroc Milam was the place that Sator, the Worlock casted a spell. Sator was a black hearted Worlock with no consience and he was also a heartless killer. He casted the spell because of betrayal, his beloved cheated on him on a apartment named 'Sunny Day' but he soon changed the name to 'Lamuroc Milam' . A Latin word with the meaning of 'The other side of God'. His fioncee cheated on him on that apartment. He casted a spell that would make the whole buliding locked, his fioncee and her lover was locked on that apartment till rotten."

Mikan was really shocked from what she has read, this is the first time that she encountered something like this and when she first arrived at this apartment she has never been informed with this stuffs and she never really thought that the name of the apartment that she's in was bad and dark. She continued reading.

"But the spell didn't stop there, the spell repeated every other year, the same day but there is a way to stop the spell" There was a poem below

_"When Love is real, Fear will disappear  
Hatred will leave, Faith will take it's place  
Lies may accept but Lies are Lies. Lies are condemned  
True Love will set us free, Fake will again give as misery"_

Mikan thought about the poem for a while, she was trying understand every word from it but she can't extract the meaning of it from her brain, she decided to just ask help from Natsume when he wakes up. She continued reading.

"The picture at the fist page of this book was the first couple to stop the spell but they did not completely stopped it. They solved the poem but they did not spill the key to the mistery." Mikan decided to stop reading and let what she read process to her mind is locked with Natsume on her apartment

She is locked with Natsume on her apartment because of a spell She is locked with Natsume on her apartment because of a spell that could be broken with something. She is locked with Natsume on her apartment because of a spell that could be broken with something connected to a poem. She is locked with Natsume on her apartment because of a spell that could be broken with something connected to a poem that she could not understand.

She shook her head and went to the living room, dumbfounded. She saw that Natsume was now awake, he was just sitting on his couch while doing somthing with his phone. Natsume saw her and gave her a rare smile, Mikan smiled back but she only smiled for a while and her emotionless face appeared again.

"Natsume, I have something to tell you"

"What is it? Polka, my phone could not send any messages. I'll go outside for a while"

"You can't"

"Missing me already? This will only take a while"

"No, we are locked here"

"What?!, when will we get out?"

"You think that's worse? There's something far more worse than that" Mikan handed Natsume the book

"What the fuck is this?"

"Just fucking read it!"

Natsume opened the book and read it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I decided to add some twist to this fanfic... Did you like it? or do you want me to delete this chapter and make another one? please tell meee:)) but can you please leave more reviews?:(( Please... Hahaha:)) The song that Mikan sang here is from The wanted it's entitled "I'll be your strength". By the way if you are looking for some lemons, don't worry I'll post one if i'm already ready and to my silent readers, I am begging you, please leave some comments:(( It's okay even if it's only anonymous:)) Thanks for reading! See you again next time! Stay tuned! Heyyy! Just to tell you I did not proofread this. So, i'm sorry for all th mistakes but i'll proofread this... SOMEDAY:)) BYE!

-BhndThyCrmsnEys


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Well, this was already written a few weeks ago but I was lazy to post it and I got depressed... Yeah, this is short, I mean really short. I was planning to make it longer but i'm not having any inspiration right now-_-" So... I'm sorry if it's long and i'm also sorry if there's a mistake I really did not proofread this.. Thank you for all the people that commented and alerted! Love lots:))

* * *

Natsume looked at Mikan but he wasn't saying anything. Well basically, he's locked with Mikan inside her apartment with a fucking spell and he sometimes gets horny just by thinking of her. He doesn't know what he'll do if he looses control to his hormones. After reading the book, something written on one of the pages caught Natsume's eyes. The poem. He has read a lot of poems before and he can understand them, yeah sure he can understand the poem on the book, it says that to break the spell someone inside the apartment needs to fall inlove or to be inlove with each other. He sighed "Mikan, do you know the people who lives here curently?" Natsume asked. Mikan was thinking, she was poking her pointing finger to her chin.

"Yeah! They are all senior citizen with nurses with them and the others are just single mothers with lots of children"

Mikan was curious, why would Natsume ask something like that. Natsume curse under his breath "Damn it". Mikan raised her eyebrow, Natsume knew that the only option left if for him and Mikan is to fall in-love with each other 'Curse that two lovers that cheated here!' Natsume thought. Natsume saw Mikan's expression while she was looking at him, her face was indescribable. Natsume smirked because of it. 'Why on Earth is he smirking?!' Mikan thought. They weren't talking, they were just staring at each other or sometimes one of them would look at the ceiling or whistle but Natsume broke the silence.

"Good work, how much money did you pay them to make a book like that? How long are you going to keep this up?" Natsume asked, he's voice was like he's challenging Mikan and he was waving the book to Mikan's face.

Mikan mouth-dropped, she knitted her eyebrows. She inhaled before nagging.

"What the hell?! You think that I planned this? Who the hell do you think you are!? You were the one who came here in the first place?!-"

Natsume covered his ears with his two hands out of irritation, he has never been with a girl as noisy as her. Mikan was very different, all of the girls that he met would instantly flirt with him or seduce him to have sex with them but Mikan, she is very different. She's bubbly, dense, easy to get mad, and more... everything about her is different. When Mikan stopped talking but it was more like shouting, Natsume released his hands from his ears. "Are you done?" Natsume's voice became husky and it made him sound sexy when he said it. His voice sent chills to Mikan's body, Mikan did not respond to what Natsume said. She stood up and left Natsume alone, she went to her room.

Natsume laid down, he was clearing his thoughts. Being a CEO of his company was really a pain in the ass, to be honest 40% of him was regreting of coming here but the other 60% of him was really thankful. This could be a perfect time to have a vacation from work and to be with the girl that he really wants to fuck.

Natsume closed his eyes and decided to take a nap.

Mikan was lying on her bed. She really can't believe that Natsume would acuse her of doing such a thing, on the first place she doesn't want to be locked down with him and she does not trust him, he might be the real person that paid people for them to be locked down together.

* * *

I will try to update the next chapter soon but I don't know if I can do it because my vacation days is overrrr... Damn school. Please leave reviews!

-BhndThyCrmsnEys


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys:)) New chapter! Thank GOD:) I really hate school, luckily there's no classes tomorrow. I LOVE HOLIDAYS! Well... here is it. PARDON/SORRY/GOMENE/IPAGPATAWAD for all the mistakes, I don't have enough time to proofread and it's already 1AM on our county...

***THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW AND STORY ALERTED!**

~ENJOY

* * *

"Mikan!" Natusume shouted, he is now awake. He knows that he has slept a lot of times since arriving at Mikan's apartment but he hasn't really had enough sleep because of his job but Natsume knew that Mikan got depressed, because of him accusing her, he was just actually teasing her but she took it seriously, she was too dense. Mikan was not answering back, he shouted her name again... Still no reply, he stood up from the couch and went to Mikan's room. Natsume saw Mikan lying on the bed, she's sleeping, she looks so gorgeous, she was like an angel from heaven, he really did not know what he saw in her that made him like her.

At fist he thought that he only liked Mikan for her body but as soon as he took her innocence, it was really not just the body that he wanted, Mikan is the one that he wanted, he has never felt anything like this for his entire life. All he knew is that when he's with her, he feels different or as he calls it, weird. Mikan never really notices this but when she was still working for him there were times that when talking to Mikan his voice will stutter, it's like his confidence was being drained by Mikan. He remembered, his past relationships, it was just because of sex, lots of girls loves him, adores him and some of them even treats him like a god, kneeling in-front of him and kissing his foot.. but he never really liked any of them, all he wanted was just sex, but that was before.

He smirked, is he really developing feelings for Mikan? But this is good right? He remembered, ways to remove the spell is for two people to be in-love, there were no other choice, they were the only people capable of doing that, his eyebrows knitted... or is he feeling this way because he wants to break the spell? But what if he really loves her but she does not feel the same way? He shakes his head and decided to set aside his thoughts for awhile and just stare at Mikan's face.

Natsume traced his fingers to Mikan's face, he smiled then he combed Mikan's hair, Mikan's arms moved and pulled him for a tight hug, he blushed, luckily she was sleeping and she did not saw his once in a blue moon blush, she murmured words... "I love you... " That's what she said and Natsume heard her perfectly, he knew that Mikan was probably not talking to him but he liked the way she hugged him, it was warm and with care. he moved Mikan's body, without removing her arms around him, he lied down beside Mikan. Mikan tightened the hug and wrapped her right leg to him, her face was facing his neck. "Howallons" Mikan added, Natsume held his laugh, he was getting jealous for a second there... Natsume got comfortable and decided to take a nap... AGAIN.

00O0O0O0O0O00

Hotaru called Tsubasa...

"Hello? Mr. Andou, is Mikan there? Do you know where is she? This is Hotaru her friend"

"Ms. Hotaru, Ms. Sakura is not here"

"Oh, thanks anyway"

Hotaru ended the call...

Hotaru has been worried because of Mikan, Hotaru was calling her for the 50th time already but she still was not answering, she decided to go to Mikan's apartment...

Hotaru in-front of Mikan's apartment

Hotaru stared at the sign in-front of it's door... "LOCKED" That's what it says, she looks around and saw a guard from the back of the apartment, she approached him.

"Mr. Why is this building locked? Where will the people living there stay?"

"Oh, this building will not be opened until someone breaks the curse."

Hotaru was dumbfounded...

"Excuse me?"

"This apartment has a curse on it... Hey, I better get going and people living there is still inside"

The walked away, leaving the mouth-dropped girl... 'What?! A curse? Is this a prank or something? There is no such thing as a curse! I'll solve this thing then help Mikan and the people there escape, let the genius handle this' Hotaru thought, she was about to go walk when out of the blue someone bumped her, she didn't saw him/her because she was on a deep thought, she stumbled on the floor. A blonde haired boy offered his hand to help her and was repeatedly saying sorry, she did not accept his hand, she stood up by her self.

"What the fuck? Didn't you see me here?! Am I too small for you?!"

"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't really looking"

"What's you're name?! Pay me!"

" I'm Luca Nogi, please forgive me"

Hotaru remembered that Mikan mentioned the guy that almost raped her when they were about to sleep on their sleepover and his name was also Luca...

"Do you know Natsume Hyuuga?!"

"Yeah, he's the reason why i'm here, his my friend. I was looking for him"

An evil glare appeared on Hotaru's eyes...

"YOU ALMOST RAPED MY BESTFRIEND MIKAN YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL TELL YOU TO THE COPS!"

To be continued...

* * *

There! Finished:) Please don't expect me to update soon and don't blame me if it wasn't good I did this rashly but believe me, this story will not be left out unfinished and I still have upcoming fanfcs, wait for it!. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! PEOPLE'S REVIEWS IS ONE OF MY INSPIRATIONS AND I MIGHT UPDATE SOONER. PLEASE REVIEW, ANONYMOUS REVIEW IS ALSO WELCOMEEEE:)) Stay toooooned:)

**CHAPTER 179 IS FREAKN AWESOME, THE FUCKING FEELS DUDES! THE FUCKING FEELS!**

-BhndThyCrmsnEys.


End file.
